borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Kincaid
Marcus Kincaid is a weapons dealer on Pandora. He owns all the ammunition and Weapon Vending Machines in Borderlands. Background Marcus Kincaid was originally a weapons dealer allied with either the Dahl or Atlas corporations before the Vault hunters made their way to the planet. His current affiliations are unknown, although he maintains a mercenary outlook on life, which has him dealing frequently with the main characters. He is between thirty and fifty years of age, and sells weapons from all except the Eridian and Gearbox weapon manufacturers. It is to be noted that he is the only current purveyor of weapons. It is also speculated that he has a complete monopoly on all weapons/ammunition related sales on Pandora (as hinted at in the Firepower mission line). Despite his numerous weapon vendors and advertisements for his business, it is written in very small text, on his vendors that he is in fact, "unauthorized" to sell weapons on the planet. Personality Marcus seems to be an extremely mercenary character with next to no morals. He is also extremely aggressive towards his rival arms dealers going as far as to have them killed or have their stock burned. Indeed, in Borderlands 2, his vending machines say that he "made sure of that". Marcus also has a very strong "no refunds" policy; in his intro cutscene in Borderlands 2, he is seen shooting a customer asking for a refund with what he claimed was a defective gun. Despite this, he is not above thanking people who do things which turn out well for him, such as when he buys the Crimson Armory, and while he still gives nothing for free it can make him more lenient in his rewards. Despite his highly aggressive, businessman behavior, there is another side to Marcus. After Roland's death, Marcus is visibly saddened, despite their arguments over his business, specifically Marcus supplying bandits with weapons. Later in the storyline, he gives the Vault Hunters a free weapon, not because Hyperion is disrupting his arms trade, but because Handsome Jack is a "greedy murdering sonofabitch who needs to die screaming". Involvement Marcus is the driver of the bus that brings all of the four Vault hunters to Fyrestone at the beginning of the game. After new players complete some tasks around Fyrestone, Marcus opens up his weapon and ammo vendors in town. He runs and maintains the weapon and ammo vendors found throughout Pandora. Marcus himself lives in New Haven and offers a few tasks when the characters arrive there. In the bus, next to Marcus, is a Marcus bobblehead. During Borderlands, some lockers and tougher enemies will have a Marcus bobblehead with a yellow dollar sign overhead, and these represent much larger sums of money than cash bundles, usually from $111 to around $12,928. In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Marcus actually affects the storyline, as he is the one who hacks Ned's Claptrap and leaves a message to go to the abandoned lab (as depicted in the ending cutscene). In Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, Marcus is revealed to have been Mad Moxxi's third husband. While he does not personally appear in that DLC, he still provides his services to the Vault hunters, such as with the new Marcus Bank. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, Marcus has a weapons store in T-Bone Junction and provides a few missions in the DLC, most notably after he purchases the ruined Crimson Armory. In Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, Marcus has opened a new weapons store in the Tartarus Station. Upon talking to him, Marcus offers several missions. Between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, Marcus moved to Sanctuary at Roland's request. However, he sells weapons to both the Crimson Raiders and Bloodshots, the latter treating him like a god and having created a shrine at Bloodshot Ramparts, despite Roland's insistence that he doesn't. Quotes Cinematics Intro of Borderlands and character selection *''So... You want to hear a story, eh? One about treasure hunters? Haha, have I got a story for you! Pandora... This is our home. But make no mistake - this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland, that it's dangerous, that only a fool would search for something of value here. Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be. There was a legend... Many people tell it. The legend of the Vault. My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women. So you can understand why some little kiddos who hear the stories grow up to become Vault hunters. Well, I have a story you may not believe. But I tell you it is true. The legend of the Vault is real! And it is here on Pandora. And a... let's call her a 'guardian angel,' appeared to guide the Vault hunters to their prize. The tale begins right here on Pandora, with the brave Vault hunters, the guardian angel and most importantly, me...'' *''All right back there, time to wake up! It's a beautiful day, full of opportunity!'' *''Next stop: Fyrestone Depot. Time to gather up your stuff! Who's gettin' off the bus? You with the sniper rifle and the crazy mask? You look like a Truxican wrestler moonlighting as a dominatrix, man. And you, soldier man? Are those armor pieces from the Crimson Lance you're wearing? And what's your story, young lady? What can you do? Perhaps you can bake us all a wonderful cake, haha! And you, beef stick in the back... I'm not going to make fun of you. Your burps smell of blood, and you growl like a rabid animal. Anyway... I've got some advice for all of you. It's tough out there, and you won't be able to just beat up on whatever you please until you're ready. Sure, you can take from the bandits or find things in the wild, but equipment you buy from my stores are guaranteed! And if you die, you can't get your money back because you're dead! I kid! No need to be so serious here. And if you're looking for the Vault, well, you're going to have your work cut out for you. So don't be afraid to spend what it takes to get the equipment you need. You listen to Marcus. I come from seven generations of merchants and I'm the best. Want to know why? Cause I'm making it out here, in this place!'' *''Well, we're here. Don't worry about saying goodbye. I'm sure we'll be doing this all again soon enough. Haha... get off my bus.'' Intro of The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned *Marcus: It was a dark and stormy night... on a distant corner of Pandora where few men dare to tread. With the journey to find the elusive Vault behind them, our fearless adventurers set off into the trees of-'' *Child: ''What's a tree? *Marcus: Oh for the Angel's sake-- It's a plant that grows out of the ground really tall. *Child: Like this? *Marcus: No more interruptions! So, they set out into the trees of Jakobs Cove; a land very much ravaged and forgotten by time. It was here that the scientist Dr. Ned, who is totally not Dr. Zed from the last story at all, tried to help all of mankind, but ultimately caused very bad shit. *Child: That's a swear! *Marcus: Dude made zombies, okay? You're not the police of me. Pay attention. Okay, so some bad crap was happening and it got really spooky and this is where our story begins... *Child: Is any of this going to be true? *Marcus: Yes. Probably a lot of it. You're adopted. Credits of The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned *Marcus: The Vault Hunters had stopped the evil doctor Zed from-'' *Child: ''I thought his name was Ned. *Marcus: Yes, yes. Whatever you say. Where was I... Oh yes! And so, Dr. Ned was stopped. Thanks to the courageous Vault Hunters... and me. *Child: You? That doesn't make any sense. *Marcus: Wha? You!? Bedtime, you little... Goodnight! Dirty little orphan... Intro of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *Marcus: Our story began when the Hyperion Corporation decided they'd had enough of the treasure hunters. With The Vault on lockdown, they had served their purpose, and now they were a drain on the economy. Why pay full price on weapons when you can take a 5-finger discount off the nearest corpse! Hyperion was looking to clear out the drain, but those guys were one tough hairball... *Child: I thought you said the treasure hunters were the drain. Now they're the hairball? *Marcus: Well- yes, you see the treasure hunters were blocking the flow of- and the grimy build-up of money and-'' *Child: ''This metaphor stinks. *Marcus: Shut up! The point is Hyperion had a plan. The treasure hunters could handle all manner of beastie, bandit, and battalion, but they weren't expecting the ... Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap! This claptrap was programmed to take out our boys indirectly. Trapping, poisoning, spreading catty rumors around town. Nothing was off-limits. He was smart... too smart. He looked around, and didn't like what he saw: claptraps being subjugated, humiliated, obliterated. What we call programming, he called slavery. So he rallied his fellow claptraps and turned them against their corporate masters. What started off as a rebellion became a revolution. And take a wild guess who Hyperion called to clean up the mess... Cutscene introducing the INAC in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *Marcus: Hello, my friends! Hyperion asked me to transport you to even bigger, better planets once you are through dispatching that runty little shit. Exciting new worlds like Eden-6. This one time on Eden-6-'' *(Marcus collapses. Behind him is the INAC.) *Marcus: ''If it took more than one shot, you weren't using... a Jakobs...ugh... Credits of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *INAC: Nonono! You'll never take me alive! *INAC: Mark my words, I'll gut every last one of you with my bare clamps and wear your scalp as a jaunty flesh derby! *INAC: Never give up, brothers and sisters! Fulfill the destiny of the Robolution! *INAC: MurderDeathKill! Annihilate! Extermin-'' *INAC: ''What's happening to me? *INAC: I'm afraid. My mind is going. I can feel it. My mind is going! There's no question about it. I can feel it. I'm a... fraid. *INAC: Hello, Traveler! *Marcus: ...and that is how it really happened...except the part about me getting stood up by that crazy bitch. I just made that up to keep the ladies hanging around. Intro of Borderlands 2 *''So, you want to hear another story, huh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad - I'm telling you anyway. First, there was the Vault, an alien prison opened with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it, the Vault was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wastelands, certain that the Vault held no treasure at all. They were wrong. The Vault's opening triggered the growth of Eridium, a priceless alien element. Soon, the rare and valuable mineral emerged all across Pandora. Its appearance attracted many. Including... the Hyperion corporation. They came to Pandora to mine Eridium, and bring order to the savage planet. Through their excavations, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater Vault. Their leader vowed to find it - to use its power to civilize the Borderlands once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the next Vault's alien power. The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover its hidden secrets. Some would call them adventurers. Others call them fools. But I... call them Vault Hunters. Our story begins with them and with a man named Handsome Jack...'' Intro of Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *Child: A long time ago, there was a big pile of treasure in the desert, and the Vault Hunters found it and killed all the bad guys the end. *Marcus: No, no no -- that's not how you start a story! *Child: I thought it was pretty good. *Marcus: And I think you're not getting fed this week. No, this is how you start a story: legends speak of Captain Blade's Lost Treasure of the Sands. Of a prize so great, that men would turn the sands red in pursuit of it. Of a pirate queen, courageous and deadly, who would stop at nothing to find it. Of a monstrous Leviathan. Of the Vault Hunters who journeyed to the desert town of Oasis, not knowing the horrors that would befall them. See? That's how ya do it. *Child: Mine was more succinct. *Marcus: Your life's gonna be succinct, you dirty little orphan. Credits of Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *Child: So ends the story of how the Vault Hunters defeated the treacherous Captain Scarlett, and slew the Leviathan. And as the sun set on Pandora, the Vault Hunters realized that while they'd found Captain Blade's lost armory, the true treasure of the sands... had been inside them all along. The end. How was that? *Marcus:'' That last part was REALLY hokey.'' *Child: Yeah, if felt kinda contrived, didn't it? *Marcus: ''-- Extremely. But otherwise... you ended that story pretty well. For a dirty little orphan.'' *Child: Thanks! *Marcus: Eh, don't mention it. I've gotta teach somebody to tell these stories when I'm gone. Might as well be you. *Child: Yeah. I love you Marcus! *Marcus: ...That's weird. In-Game Quotes Borderlands *''Don't worry about saying goodbye; I'm sure we'll do this all again soon enough.'' - said in the bus, this is a reference to the 2nd Playthrough *''You've done well! I've decided to reopen my Fyrestone franchise, thanks to you! Head into town and buy some new gear!'' *''I understand that believing in the improbable gives us hope, but if that Vault existed, someone would have found it decades ago.'' - before Seek Out Tannis *''Far be it from me to put a damper on chasing a dream, but that Vault's about as likely as having Skags invite us to a tea party. One lump or two?'' - before Seek Out Tannis *''I'm pretty sure I've seen this rock from top to bottom - if that Vault did exist, you can bet I'd know.'' - before Seek Out Tannis *''So maybe I was wrong about the Vault, but I'm sure glad I was!'' - after Seek Out Tannis *''Well, it's like I've been saying... each day brings new possibilities. Yesterday: no Vault, today: Vault!'' - after Seek Out Tannis *''Hell, I'd give half my stock to charity to get a peek in that Vault - I bet I'd make double back just off one piece of what's in there!'' - after Seek Out Tannis *''I should warn you about Tannis. There is something strange about her. We haven't had a supply transport come in years. The commerce grid shows no log of her ever using any of my trade stations. But she must be getting resupplied somehow.'' - ECHO message *''The next time you see Tannis, tell her to come see me in New Haven. Wherever she's getting her supplies, I know I can make her a better deal.'' - ECHO message *''I'm extremely connected here - people want something, they go through me. Tannis, though... she's got support from someone else - someone even I can't track down.'' - after The Next Piece *''You gotta admire the kind of drive she's got, but I think she'd hiding something.'' - after The Next Piece *''Tannis? I hear she's a little, you know, out there. Keeps to herself mostly.'' - after The Next Piece *''Well, those Crimson Lance fellows came with nice stuff, but stuff breaks - and when it does guess who they'll need?'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *''One thing's for sure - if the Lance are here, Atlas hasn't abandoned this planet.'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *''Hey, new soldiers means business, can't be bad.'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *''Ah! The ECHO Network is back up! I'm guessing we have you to thank for that? If you need anything at all, remember to use the commerce grid! I'm sure there's something helpful for you there, partner!'' - During Find Steele, upon entering The Salt Flats The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *''Hello! Marcus here! I've got an opportunity for you. Come see me at my place in T-Bone Junction.'' *''I've managed to purchase the warehouse you blew up. You'd be amazed at how much I managed to salvage. If you do some work for me, I'll let you have a little shopping spree. What do you say?" - Before Mop Up'' Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *''Hey, I've got a job for you. Meet me at my shop.'' *''It's a beautiful day on Pandora. Well, apart from the mechanical armageddon...'' - Cutscene intro *''Those robotic bastard have stolen my bus tires! Joke's on them. Those tires have been flat for years. Go down to the Dump and find six good-looking tires to spruce the old girl up.'' - Upon acquiring Burnin’ Rubber *''All this fighting has been good for business, but I'm running low on stock, especially my line of fine chotchkies. I'll pay you handsomely if you can 'acquire' some bobble-heads from around the Hyperion Factory Complex.'' - Upon acquiring Taking Stock *''Hey, I've got a hot date for tonight. Don't give me that look. I have rugged charm. Not that I need any help, but you know what would really drive the ladies wild, eh? The best cologne, made from the musk of the skags in Scorched Snake Canyon. Get me some musk glands and rakk hive ambergris so I can smell extra nice for my lady friend. You'll be compensated, of course.'' - Upon acquiring Old Spicy *''Turned me down...ME! Said I was a smelly, cretinous oaf. That batshit crazy Tannis don't know what she's missing. Ahh, heartbreak makes me hungry, and only Captain Sanders' Famous Pandora Fried Rakk can mend a broken heart.'' - Upon acquiring Eleven Rakk And Spices *Upon approach: **''A day without slaughter is like a day without sunshine.'' **''Ah, excellent, another valued customer!'' **''Ay! Welcome back!'' **''Come in, come in. Have a look around.'' **''Don't be shy, come right in!'' **''Heeey! You're not dead yet!'' **''Maybe I got something for you, eh?'' **''If I can't find you what you need, it can't be found on Pandora.'' **''Guns! Fresh guns for sale!'' *Upon leaving: **''Buddy, don't you got nothin' better to do?'' **''Get lost!'' **''I hope to see you again soon.'' **''Pleasure to be doing business with you!'' **''Quit Loitering. You're scaring off the customers!'' **''Remember me when you get some more cash to burn.'' **''What more do you want from me?'' **''You're cramping my style. Go!'' Marcus' Vending Machine Quotes Borderlands *Generic quotes: **''Don't go with gear you stripped off a dead bandit! Get a Marcus Weapon!'' **''Don't know who to trust? You can always trust the gun at your side!'' **''In a world of no guarantees, you can always count on Marcus guns!'' **''Only buy the best... if the Vault is real, you'll be able to afford it!'' **''Whether you are killing bad guys or exploring the unknown, you need a trusty gun by your side!'' **''You can't ever be too rich, too good looking, or too well armed.'' *Referencing the Crimson Lance: **''The Crimson Lance got nothing on my weapons!'' **''Teach those Lance guys a thing or two about firepower!'' **''The Lance are the best-armed mercs out there. You need something better!'' *Referencing gun manufacturers: **''Atlas spares no expense in making guns that excel in every area.'' **''Buy an Atlas, and you too can see what it feels like to hold the power of the gods in your hands.'' **''Dahl makes guns for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate and effective, assuming you're strong enough to hold one!'' **''Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!'' **''Hyperion asks, what good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point? Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!'' **''Enemies only die if you hit 'em. So buy Hyperion today!'' **''Jakobs guns do one thing really well: Power! And honestly, what else do you need?'' **''If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!'' **''Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Get a Maliwan, and light some people on fire!'' **''Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!'' **''The S&S philosophy is: Tech plus Ammo capacity equals I WIN!'' **''If you find that your gun just doesn't hold enough bullets, then S&S has the solution: More bullets! All S&S guns have extended magazines.'' **''Cheap, reliable, lightweight, and incredibly fast reload speeds. Tediore makes an easy-to-use gun!'' **''If you are on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go.'' **''Torgue combines good damage, high fire rate, and recoil reduction into one lethal weapon.'' **''Four-hundred percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood.'' - Reference To Jakobs weapons **''Vladof! You don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!'' **''Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!'' The following quotes are anomalous in that they refer to items bought and sold from machines that are maintained by Dr. Zed rather than Marcus. Marcus may simply be encouraging his customers to keep themselves alive so they can continue to buy his products. *''A sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun. Buy the COM that's right for you.'' *''COMs can improve accuracy, regenerate ammo, or even heal you. Get yours right here!'' *''Even the best gunman gets hit from time to time, so make sure your shield is up to par!'' *''Even the best gun jams once in a while, so make sure your shield is up to par!'' *''The best defense is not a good offense... it's a good defense! So get yourself a shield!'' Borderlands 2 *Generic quotes **''Catch-a-gun! Guh, I'm never doing that again.'' **''Why loot the dead when you can buy from me?'' **''Feeling overburdened by money?'' **''Haven't found anything good? My weapon machines will fix that for you!'' **''Let's just get this out of the way - yes, most of my merchandise was ripped from the hands of dead adventurers.'' **''A fantastic day for capitalism!'' **''When you think murder - think Marcus munitions!'' *''When buying/selling **''You're my millionth customer! Don't let it go to your head. **''No refunds.'' **''Thanks for the scratch!'' **''Lovely!'' **''Nothing like a good sale!'' **''Caveat emptor! (Latin for "Let the buyer beware") *When leaving **''Don't die, I need your business! **''Two words my friend: no refunds.'' **''Goodbye, friend! If you shop anywhere else I'll have you killed!'' **''I'm always happy to take your money!'' **''Tell your friends: Marcus munitions!'' **''Remeber, we're always open!'' **''See you soon!'' **''Always happy to do business with a Vault Hunter!'' **''Your cash ain't worth a thing if you don't spend it!'' Missions New Haven Side *Firepower: All Sales Are Final *Firepower: Market Correction *Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man T-Bone Junction Side *Core Collection *Mop Up *Super-Marcus Sweep *Local Trouble *It's Like Christmas! Tartarus Station Side *Old Spicy *Eleven Rakk And Spices *Burnin’ Rubber Trivia *Not only does Marcus sell all the guns and ammunition on Pandora, but he even has his own set of playing cards. In Treacher's Landing, where the You're on a boat! achievement can be obtained, there is a box with several playing cards on top of it. One side of each card features Marcus's business logo, while the other shows the card number and suit (a pair of queens can be seen). *On Marcus's weapon vendor it is written in very small text that he is in fact "unauthorized" to sell weapons on the planet. *In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned his name is spelled with a "k". *In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, there is a toy car in his shop, with a miniature 'living' NPC inside. *In the trailer for Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot it is hinted that Mad Moxxi was, at one point, married to Marcus. He was her third husband, calling him "good with numbers". It is presumed that he was her favorite husband, as he was one of the two that were not killed. *He allegedly comes from seven generations of weapon dealers. There is a portrait of Marcus, (along with Marcus II, III, and IV), hanging on the wall of the bank in the Underdome, as well as on the walls of his shop in T-Bone Junction. *At the end of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, during Marcus' staged death, he references the Jakobs motto, "If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" in his dying words testifying his commitment to weapons. *Marcus has attempted to date Tannis, as evidenced by dialogue in the missions Old Spicy and Eleven Rakk And Spices, as well as by the end credits of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. While he states that the date failed thanks to Tannis standing him up, he later reveals that he made that up. *In Borderlands 2, when shopping from Marcus in Sanctuary directly, it still plays audio clips from the vending machine. *In Borderlands 2, the vending machines have batteries attached to the top right corner. They read "Energy by Marcus". From this you can infer that Marcus also sells batteries. Category:New Haven Category:NPCs